


Great Danes and Alaskan Malamutes

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, SatW, Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Aware America (SatW), Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC States - Freeform, Smart America (SatW), Smart America (Scandinavia and the World), Winged America (SatW), Winged America (Scandinavia and the World), im sorry, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: I sigh, and then look at my husband, Denmark. I would pay attention if I knew more English. Ever since Denmark and I met, we learned each other’s language. Once Delaware and the 13 were conceived, I was on an anti-England spree, and that also included English. I taught them Danish, and it all went well. I decided I wanted to teach them English, but then WW1 started and WW2, and I’ve basically forgotten most English words. Heck, this whole messaging was in Danish, just translated. Ah, Humon.





	Great Danes and Alaskan Malamutes

**Author's Note:**

> America x Denmark because I’m insane.

I stare worryingly at the phone, waiting for the response. After forever, the phone dinged: **He** **did** **that?**   **I** **will,**   **thanks!** I wrote back quickly: _Yeah_ _he_ _did!_ Then I put away my phone and focused on the meeting. They are so boring, just talking politics nowadays. I sigh, and then look at my husband, Denmark. I would pay attention if I knew more English. Ever since Denmark and I met, we learned each other’s language. Once Delaware and the 13 were conceived, I was on an anti-England spree, and that also included English. I taught them Danish, and it all went well. I decided I wanted to teach them English, but then WW1 started and WW2, and I’ve basically forgotten most English words. Heck, this whole messaging was in Danish, just translated. Ah, Humon.

Yep, I know we are in a comic. Actually, I started that comic. I faked being human, and told her to write about “The representatives of countries, but with your viewpoint, like Hetalia.” I accidentally gave her too many facts, and she guessed I’m a nation, but promised to keep it secret, along with the States and my wings. At first, she wanted to include them, but I told her it would just mess up the people’s view of me. Besides, If a nation saw this, they would instantly figure out I have wings, as, otherwise, we look identical.

Anyways, when Britain called, “Raise your hand if you want to host the next meeting at your house!”, I used google translate. And it said: **Raise** **your** **hand** **if** **you** **want** **to** **meet.**  My stupid self thought that meant if you want to meet again, and, figuring we always do anyways, I raised my hand. I looked around, and everyone was looking at me, but I just thought they thought I was crazy for wanting to go through this meeting again. It wasn’t until I translated with a more reliable website that I realized my mistake, but what could’ve I done? He repeated what he said, even after I was listening and agreed, so I couldn’t say I didn’t hear him. And I couldn’t even do the English grammar thing, anyways. So I sat there, moping.

The states all know about Humon, they know about Hetalia, and they know about the other countries, but they’ve never met them, as we deemed it unsafe. The states were nervous about finally meeting them, and I hugged them all close. Truth is, I’m nervous, too. After a long trip of getting everyone from the Airport, we got home, all the nations were confused about my house’s gigantic size, even my sister, whose never seen my house but knows I’m married. I cautiously open the front door, secretly nodding at Denmark. Instead of seeing our crazy children, though, we see a bright light, and shade our eyes. When we finally look, there are people in our house. “Who are you?”


End file.
